Ma plus belle déception
by Lilyssy
Summary: Quand l'amour nait, parfois, il peut nous effrayer... Mais on arrive toujours a l'accepter dans notre vie et on découvre souvent que ça en vaut la peine.


Ma Plus belle Déception

Catégorie : CSI Las Vegas

Statut : Complete

Date : Juillet 2006

Genre : Romance GSR, fluffy tout plein, songfic

Saison : post saison 6

Spoilers : épisode 6x24 "Way To Go"

Résumé : Une nouvelle histoirequi commence... mais que sera-t-elle par apport au passé ?

Disclaimer : CSI (univers, personnages etc) ainsi que les paroles de la chanson 'Ma Plus Belle Déception' de Lynda Lemay ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Une petite songfic sur le GSR, en apprenant la bonne nouvelle de la fin de la saison 6, si vous avez peur des spoilers, ne lisez pas cette histoire ! :-)

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans l'épisode, je veux dire, donc, j'ai totalement inventé, je préfère vous prévenir !

Dédicace à Laure qui a bien failli faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant la nouvelle...

xxxxx

Si l'amour m'a déçu

C'est que l'amour ça déçoit

C'est vrai que j'y aie cru

Car l'amour on y croit

xxxxx

J'ai eu de nombreuses amour dans ma vie. Bon d'accord, peut être pas tant que ça, mais quand même… Toujours j'y aie cru. J'ai toujours voulu croire en l'amour, car malgré ce que l'on peut dire, l'amour est une chose essentiel dans notre vie, une part importante.

Et peut être parce que mes situations, bien qu'elles soient toutes différentes, ont voulu que je crois à l'amour.

Peut être que j'ai un problème affectif, je ne suis pas psy, je ne le sais donc pas, et je n'ai pas pour projet de faire une analyse de moi-même.

Enfin bref, je pense que l'amour est vraiment important, qu'on doit tous avoir de l'amour dans notre vie Que ce soit un ami, qu'on connaît depuis longtemp, que l'on considère peut être comme notre frère, mais du quel on est amoureuse depuis le début, ou depuis longtemps, qui sait…

L'amour peut aussi être un inconnu, que l'on croise dans la rue. Quelqu'un qui fait naître l'amour en nous, au fur et à mesure que l'on apprend à se connaître.

Parfois, l'amour est quelque chose de magnifique, il nous fait pousser des ailes. Mais parfois l'amour est aussi quelque chose qui peut nous faire mal, et alors, il nous déçoit….

xxxxx

c'est vrai que j'ai connu, l'amour bien avant toi

Des fois l'amour ça tue, et des fois pas

Si j'ai été déjouée, c'est que l'amour ça déjoue

C'est vrai que j'ai aimé, que j'ai aimé beaucoup

L'amour ça peut se déchirer, aussi vite que ça se coud

xxxxx

J'ai l'amour dans ma vie. Oui, pas depuis longtemps, je dois bien vous l'avouer. Je l'ai espéré longtemps cette amour, peut être beaucoup trop longtemps, mais ça a payé, vu que maintenant cet amour fait entièrement partie de ma vie. Qu'il est présent à chaque instant.

C'était un ami, enfin quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vraiment considéré comme cela, peut être parce que je le connais depuis longtemps, qu'au début c'était de l'admiration, puis que cette dernière s'est vite transformé en amour impossible au fil du temps, où j'ai commencé à travailler avec lui.

Oui, nous travaillons ensemble. Je sais ce que vous devez vous dire, c'est facile, un collègue de travail, je n'ai pas été chercher très loin. Je le sais, mais on dit souvent que l'amour est sous nos yeux non ?

J'ai peur, je dois bien vous l'avouer. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps que j'ai peur que cette histoire ne soit pas à la hauteur de mes espérances. Et si nous ne nous entendions pas si bien que ça, en fin de compte ? Et si nous cherchions tous deux quelque chose de complètement différent ? Vous devez vous dire que je me pose beaucoup trop de questions, vous avez probablement raison.

xxxxx

Moi qui avait le cœur en grève, tranquille à la maison

Je sens monter à mes lèvres cette si belle chansons

Je sens grimper cette fièvre, de mon ventre à mon front

Cette passion dont on crève, ce si bel abandon

xxxxx

Il est vrai que quand il est arrivé dans ma vie, je ne l'ai pas vraiment cherché. Je travaillais à San Francisco, au sein de la police scientifique. Il a fallut d'un coup de fil, pour que je rejoigne Las Vegas, et cette équipe, que je considère à présent comme ma famille, mes meilleurs amis sont ici, et lui aussi.

Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. Non, cette première fois, c'était bien des années avant, à une conférence, sur l'entomologie dans la résolution d'enquêtes criminelles. Le truc bateau, qui intéressaient peu de gens à part moi, et une centaine d'autres personnes, venues de tous le pays.

Au début, ce n'était pas de l'amour non, juste de l'admiration, pour ce si grand entomologiste. J'avais bu ses paroles avec tellement d'attention, que plus rien n'avait existé pour moi, plus rien du monde extérieur en tout cas, pendant l'heure et demie qu'avait duré cette conférence.

Puis, j'étais venue travailler à Las Vegas, et c'est là que tout avait basculé. Peut être pas tout de suite, non au début j'étais assez fière que le Docteur Gil Grissom m'est appelée, moi, Sara Sidle, pour rejoindre son équipe de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas. J'avais été assez surprise par son appel, je dois bien vous l'avouer, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurai refusé de travailler avec lui.

Puis, au fil des mois, des années, cela a changé. Cette amitié naissante c'est en moi transformé en un amour admirative, passionnel et dangereux, secret et interdit. Que de qualificatifs pour un seul sentiment ! Je dois bien vous l'avouer…

J'ai passé de longues années à espérer, mais maintenant, tout à changé.

xxxxx

Dis moi à quoi j'ai droit, et puis je le prendrais

Dis moi à quoi rêver, puis j'en rêverai

Je ne demanderai rien, je ne fuirai pas

Chaque fois que ta main, se posera sur mon bras

xxxxx

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que va donner notre histoire ; C'est vrai, je me suis souvent imaginée comment je lui révèlerai mes sentiments, comme nous pourrions éventuellement nous mettre ensemble, mais jamais ce que serait le « après ». Oh si, bien sûr j'y ai pensé, mais de manière très exagérée, fantasmagoriques et ahuries, c'est sûr.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter. J'aimerai qu'il me guide, mais le seul, l'unique problème, et pas des moindres, c'est qu'il le sait encore moins que moi, comment doit être notre histoire, ce que nous devons faire ou dire…

Et je dois bien vous dire que c'est assez déstabilisant.. Nous hésitons tous les deux, mais finalement, la chose la plus simple, ne serait-elle pas de restait naturel ? L'un envers l'autres ? Je ne sai spas vraiment…

xxxxx

je sais plus à quoi rêver quand il s'agit de nous

J'essaie d'me raisonner, mais l'amour ça rend fou

Je voudrais te téléphoner, dés que tu t'éloignes du moi

Je me mets à rayonner, dés que je t'aperçois

xxxxx

Mais nous savons une chose. Enfin, je sais une chose, après je ne sais pas si cela est pareil pour lui, je pense enfin… Bref. Disons que je sais une chose, c'est que je l'aime. Et que cet amour, qui je l'ai longtemps pensé, allait me détruire, m'aide aujourd'hui à me sentir vivante, il était devenu le centre de ma vie. Ma raison de vivre presque.

Bien sûr, j'avais autre chose dans ma vie, mon travail, que j'adorais, mes amis… Et lui. Tout en fin de compte. Avant je croyais ne rien avoir de tout ça, mais cet amour m'a fait réaliser une chose, c'est que j'ai toujours eu mes amis et mon travail, qu'ils faisaient partis de ma vie, et que je savais qu'ils étaient là, et qu'ils y seraient toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais mon histoire avec Grissom, bien qu'encore toute neuve, m'avait fait m'avouer une chose : les amis et le travail, il faut en profiter. Surtout quand ils ont autant d'importance que dans ma vie.

Je ne le nie pas, cette histoire m'a changé, peut être pas si profondément que ça, mais j'ai tout de même changer, quoi que puisse dire Gil, qui me disait que j'étais « la même Sara que celle qu'il avait rencontré à San Francisco. » Mais bien sûr…

xxxx

Alors je tente, tans pis pour le naufrage

Tu seras ma bouée et je ferais bon voyage

Puisque l'amour c'est con

Et puisque ça déçoit

Alors je veux que tu sois

Ma plus belle déception…

xxxxx

Mais je sais une chose, c'est que je ferai tout pour que ça marche etre lui et moi.. Je sais que dans la vie, il faut savoir prendre des risques, et c'est le moment pour moi, le moment d'affronter mes véritables sentiments, et surtout, la chose la plus importante, la lui montrer.

Je ne sais pas où l'avenir nous mènera, personne ne le sait jamais à l'avance de toute façon alors…

Mais je sais une chose, c'est que je l'aimerai…

Quoi qu'il puisse advenir

FIN


End file.
